Second the First
by SinisterChic
Summary: Sequel to Replay. It has been months and Spike still hasn’t come home from his journey to Africa. Buffy goes in search of him, not only because of her aching heart but also because he is vital against the battle with the First. When she finds him, will
1. There's More than Corn in Indiana

Second the First

By Heather Martin

Rated- PG13 (bad language mostly)

Disclaimer- Joss owns everything important in this life (Buffy TVS and Angel)

Summary- Sequel to Replay. It has been months and Spike still hasn't come home from his journey to Africa. Buffy goes in search of him, not only because of her aching heart but also because he is vital against the battle with the First. When she finds him, will he be the Spike she knew?

Recap- Dawn accidentally sent Buffy and her back to the sixth season. They managed to save Tara from a terrible death, keep Giles in town, and prevent Xander bailing out at the wedding. Buffy and Spike got together, but the vampire left at the end to win not his soul but . . . life.

Prologue

In all his one-hundred and plus years Spike had never felt such excruciating pain. Wave after wave of heat shot into his system. Suddenly the demon dropped him to the stone floor. Spike gulped air into his unused lungs and clutched his chest.

"The deed has been fulfilled," the cave creature proclaimed. He turned, disappearing into the darkness.

The vampire/man lay helpless. The hotness had faded to be replaced with icy coldness. He shivered involuntarily. An explosion of images flashed before him. He shut his eyes in protest but it kept coming. Civilian after civilian showed themselves. Countless, nameless, innocents that he had killed. Mothers, fathers, children, and even a few babies that Dru had coaxed him into snatching. There were so many, and yet he recalled all their faces. They each shared the same expression of terror right before he sunk his teeth into their neck.

Spike cried out. It was too much, too fast. He couldn't take it. He curled into a fetus position, wishing to fade away.

In a way he did.

Chapter 1- There's More than Corn in Indiana

When it reached the one-hundredth and forty-eighth day Buffy became furious. He had been gone longer than she had. How had he survived it without her? How could he expect her to without him? For longer?

On the one-hundredth and forty-ninth day Buffy became worried. Her fury was still there, but the worry overpowered it. Something must have happened, she thought. Spike never would have left me alone for this length of time. He loves me too much.

She even turned down Principal Wood's job offer. She'd deal with him later. Right now she had to find Spike and bring him home. Not only for her empty heart but also for the fate of the world. He was needed in the battle against the first. If worse came to worse (and she prayed it wouldn't) she'd let him wear the damned amulet again, because she was a hero and that was what heroes did.

Willow just come home that day. She hated herself for it, but she had to ask her friend to conduct a locating spell. She caught Willow in the master bedroom, cross-legged on the bed and in a trance. She stood there for a few moments and watched her.

"She's connecting with the universe. You shouldn't disturb her. The coven warned us that we have to shift out of the state gradually."

Buffy turned toward the gentle voice. She stepped out of the room and into the hall, shutting the door. Her eyes found the soft brown of Tara's.

Every time she came face to face with Tara it felt like a miracle. It 'was' a miracle. Buffy had to wonder if the scoobies still felt that way around her. Did they sometimes have an uncontrollable urge to hug her in order to prove she really was there? Does anyone ever forget the amazement of a resurrection? Not that Tara truly came back from the dead, but it sure felt that way to Buffy.

I forgot Tara was a witch, Buffy thought. The warm-hearted blonde hardly did any spell-casting and it was easy to overlook the power that resided within her. Actually Tara didn't even pop into Buffy's head when she decided to find Spike. She had to remind herself Tara and Anya were even around a lot of the time.

"Tara, do you think you could help me?" Buffy questioned.

The woman smiled. "What is it you need, Buffy?"

"I um . . . Could you do a spell for me? I'd ask Willow . . ." Buffy glanced toward the closed door.

"Oh- S-So what sort of spell do you need? I'm not good with the really involved – The coven helped, but Willow's the powerful one," Tara said.

Suddenly Buffy felt like crying. It was dumb and stupid. She wanted to fall into Tara's arms and sob her eyes out, confessing about how she feared something dreadful had happened. 'He wouldn't have left me alone this long', she'd tell her. She knew Tara wouldn't have judged her. She'd sooth her with understanding words. But Buffy didn't let it all out. Action caused things to happen, not dwelling over the problem. She had learned that when facing the first . . . Oh God, the first is coming! Calm down, Buffy told herself. You have time to prepare and plan. You still have time. Your priority is Spike. You need him to face the first.

"We have to find Spike," Buffy calmly said. "He's important for the future."

He's also important for 'my' future. Screw Giles and his 'keep focused on mission' policy. He was right in that the mission came first, but that didn't mean she was going to make it the only thing she put her effort into.

"A locator spell? I can do that. Just give me a few moments to set up," Tara said.

Tara snuck into the room she shared with Willow. She quietly came out with a box of magic supplies. They went down into the basement where they would have room. Buffy hugged herself. Her eyes kept going to where Spike's cot used to- uh would- oh hell, time travel really messed with the brain. Spike's cot used to sit against the wall right over there. But it wouldn't this time because when she dragged him home they would shag like bunnies upstairs (in 'their' bed) for over a week.

The normal circle was made with white candles. Then Tara sat in the middle with a world map and pendulum. Tara closed her eyes, let the pendulum swing, and started to hum lowly. Buffy wondered if the humming was something the two wiccans discovered in England.

The crystal on the pendulum fell to the map like an anchor. Tara's eyes shot open. She sucked in a breath and looked down.

"Indiana," Tara said. "He's in Indiana."

Indiana? What the fucking hell was Spike doing in Indiana?

Sexy bleached-blond vampires don't go to Indiana. They went to exotic places like Africa, Brazil, Egpyt . . . not the Amish countryside. Something wasn't right. And Buffy was going to find out what.

* * *

Sometimes he came down in the evening to sit in the recliner. She'd lounge on the couch; take out one of her heavy textbooks and study, listening to the scratch of his pencil (which would occasionally halt while he pondered over which word to choose). The only time they spoke was if she needed help. He always knew the answers to classic literature and world history questions. She refrained from vocalizing anything too modern because she knew he'd get embarrassed with his ignorance.

Lately, however, he stayed up in his room. When he came down for dinner he ate fast and hurried back up. He seemed preoccupied and distracted. She respected his privacy but missed his company.

Velvet stretched out with her Jane Eyre novel and flipped to where she left off. Smoky, her gray kitten, jumped up on her lap. Velvet smiled and scratched the feline behind the ears. Loud purring emerged into the air. Velvet became so relaxed that her eyes began to flutter. She closed the book in defeat and let out a yawn. She picked up the cat and set her on the blue carpet. Smoky looked up as if to say 'hey, I was comfy'. Velvet stood up, set on going to bed.

The doorbell rang. Who would be coming over at this hour? She glanced over at the wall-clock. 10:30. She thought about asking her room-mate to answer it, considering he was a big-strong man. But she didn't. This was the twenty-first century. Women were capable of taking care of themselves.

She opened the door and stared out in shock. "Josh?"

"Hey, baby."

Velvet blinked. She ran a hand through her tangled dark locks. She became self-conscious over her attire of oversized sweatshirt and faded jeans.

"Can I come in?" Josh asked.

"Oh, sure," Velvet said quickly. She opened the door in invitation.

They stood in the living room awkwardly. Finally Velvet said, "So- it's been a long time."

"Too long. I know things ended badly but I was thinking-"

Oh God! She had dreamed about this for months. Now that it was actually happening she didn't know how she felt. No, she did know how she felt. She didn't care. No, not one bit. Hah! She was over him.

The sound of the toilet flushing could be heard from upstairs. Josh lifted his head.

"Someone else is here?"

It took her a moment to respond.

"Yes. William."

"William?"

"My-My boyfriend!" My very attractive, well muscled boyfriend.

Josh's gray eyes became enlarged. She used to find his eyes entrancing, now she found them to be as dull as an overcast sky.

"I waited too long, didn't I?" Josh asked. He stuck his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry, Josh." No I'm not! I dwelled over you for four months, you asshole!

"Can I meet him?"

Velvet opened her mouth. No. Because . . . Because . . .

Footsteps could be heard venturing down the stairs. Oh no.

Velvet launched herself at her room-mate. She stole his arm.

"William, honey, this is Josh Holloway," she greeted.

William covered his surprise quickly. He held out his hand politely. "Pleased to meet you."

Josh shook the other man's hand. He shook his head sadly. "You are a very lucky man to have Velvet. She's a truly extraordinary woman. I wish I had realized that sooner."

William shifted so that he had his arm around Velvet. "You must have been a fool not to see the beauty this lady has to offer. She's like the combined colors of the sunset, yet never fading into darkness. No, she is even more effulgent than that."

Velvet felt her heart melt. What girl's wouldn't?

Josh knew defeat when he saw it. "I'll be going now. Maybe-Maybe I'll catch you on IM."

"Sure," Velvet said.

Josh turned to go.

William let go of Velvet. "Excuse me, mister, may I inquire as to what an IM is?"

Velvet's ex spun back around. "Whoa, man, you are really out of if. You know, IM, instant messenger."

"Instant messenger? Do you mean the mail service? They are rather instant now a days, aren't they?"

Oh boy. Josh had to go and start it.

Giving William a funny look, Josh said, "It's on the internet."

William's face lit up as if it were Christmas. "Oh, yes, the internet. A wonderful contraption. Not as miraculous as the television or automobile."

Joss gave Velvet a pitying look before he left for good. She knew what he thought. 'Poor girl, you really found the pick of the litter didn't you?'

"What was that display about?" William asked.

"That used to be my boyfriend. I wanted him to think I had moved on. Thanks for going along with it," Velvet said.

William nodded. "I was happy to do it." He paused. "Have you moved on?'

She thought for a moment. "I'm over him. I don't have a new guy, if that's what you mean."

"You should go out and make friends," he suggested.

I can't, Velvet thought. I have to stay home and take care of you. Instead she said," I have you."

He blushed. He was cute when he did that. Made him seem like a little kid.

"Why don't you go get your poetry and bring it down? I miss that."

He agreed and went up to retrieve his work.

Velvet smiled, but it didn't meet her eyes. William had become her best friend. Her 'only' friend. Too bad he was crazy.

* * *

William collected his notebook with the blue cover. He stuffed the other one, the special gold one, under his pillow. The 'other one' contained his hidden passages about 'her'. No one would ever read them except himself. He had learned his lesson. Never let anyone read what really mattered. That way you never got hurt by the criticism.

He went down to join Velvet. He wrote about flowers and sunsets, just things to pass the time. Later that night he'd continue his unraveling of the mystery woman; the blond goddess with green eyes. The one he dreamed about with a heavy heart. The one that saved him from the demons.

Sorry this took so long to get out. I hope you haven't forgotten Replay.

So what do you think so far?


	2. Those Golden Eyes Upon Me

Second the First

By Heather Martin

Rated- PG13 (bad language mostly)

Disclaimer- Joss owns everything important in this life (Buffy TVS and Angel)

Summary- Sequel to Replay. It has been months and Spike still hasn't come home from his journey to Africa. Buffy goes in search of him, not only because of her aching heart but also because he is vital against the battle with the First. When she finds him, will he be the Spike she knew?

Recap- Dawn accidentally sent Buffy and her back to the sixth season. They managed to save Tara from a terrible death, keep Giles in town, and prevent Xander bailing out at the wedding. Buffy and Spike got together, but the vampire left at the end to win not his soul but . . . life.

Chapter 2- Those Golden Eyes Upon Me

Velvet wished that time travel really was possible. She'd go back and tell herself to stay clear of Josh. She'd tell her mom to stay home instead of going out on that icy road. And William wouldn't have to be crazy. She could believe that somehow he popped out of the nineteenth century.

She contemplated sending him to a psychiatrist. But then they might lock him away and dope him up with medication. She didn't want that for him. He was better off living with his delusions.

Sometimes, though, Velvet felt like screaming at him. 'You can't possibly be one-hundred and something!' she wanted to shout. 'Things like that don't happen.'

Velvet loved William like a brother, really she did. But his illness got to her sometimes. He would go on and on about the modern world and how advanced things had gotten. It killed her to humor him.

She watched him stare at the microwave in memorization. A sinking feeling rose up inside her chest. She forced herself to focus on the potato she was peeling. All of a sudden her knife slipped. She hissed, letting the vegetable and utensil fall. She looked down at the red liquid that escaped her thumb.

William set down his steaming hot cocoa on the counter. "What is it?" he asked.

"I cut my finger," Velvet said. "Could you hand me a paper towel? I need to stop the bleeding."

He began to reach for the roll of paper towels. He stopped, nostrils flaring. His eyes transfixed on the oozing wound. For some reason his reaction startled Velvet. She lifted her thumb and sucked on it, staunching the flow. The reaction had the opposite effect than she had been aiming for. He took a step toward her.

"What-?" Velvet spoke.

He took in a deep breath. It was very animal-like.

"Will, um . . . the paper towel?" she reminded him.

Ignoring her (or not hearing), William came even closer. She mechanically backed away and hit the pantry door. He stalked up, ending only two or three inches away. Was he sniffing her? This wasn't right. William was always gentle and shy. This was . . . vulgar.

With lightening speed, William had a hold of her right hand. He lifted it to his mouth. His lips wrapped around her thumb, sucking. He closed his eyes with ecstasy. When he opened them again Velvet hollered in horror. They had gone golden. The outburst caused him to let go of her. She took the opportunity to dash to the kitchen island. She snatched up the paring knife. She spun around, holding it out as a weapon.

"Stay back!" she commanded.

"Velvet, what is going on?" He was back to the little boy persona now, his eyes altered to their natural blue. His voice wavered with fright.

"I don't know!"

He reached out. "I-I feel funny."

She waved the knife in front of her in warning.

The door bell rang. Velvet and William shared a look. Velvet wasn't about to answer the door. This was way more important. William was too petrified to move.

"I think something is wrong," William squeaked.

"Damn right . . . demon!"

Okay, maybe she was a little irrational. But his eyes had gone golden. Eyes weren't supposed to do that. Things like that only occurred in horror movies. Steven King stuff.

Now he was trembling and Velvet almost felt guilty for her accusation.

All throughout the door bell continued to ring. It was very persistent.

Velvet fought to calm herself. "I'll take you to the doctor," she said.

William nodded. "Al-All right."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

He nodded again.

Velvet lowered the knife.

The door burst open.

* * *

Sunnydale was a small town not even on the map. But this town was worse. At least in California you could drive. Here buggies blocked your way wherever you turned. She thanked her lucky stars that all she had to do was sit back and let the tour bus do the work. They actually had people from all over traveling to see the monstrosity, go figure. So what if some people wanted to wear bonnets and spend all their time with the animals? Buffy didn't get what the entire hype was about.

The bus stopped at some place called Shipshewana. They had this flea market, selling a whole bunch of junk. Yet again Buffy wondered what was up with people. It looked like some giant garage sale to her. Oh well, whatever got your stake pointy. She smiled to herself at that.

Buffy whipped out the map Tara had drawn her. Spike couldn't be far. She shut her eyes and focused, trying to home in on any vampy tinglies. None. Oh well. She started to walk, figuring sooner or later she'd come across something.

And she did. After walking for miles, and venturing away from civilization. She felt the familiar sensation on the back of her neck, almost as if it had gone to sleep. She was positive it was Spike. She couldn't imagine an 'evil' vampire choosing to come here. But then again, on second thought, maybe they'd get off on all the wholesomeness. Only one way to find out if it was Spike or not, follow it.

The tinglings led her to a small blue house, surrounded by trees. An old, slightly rusted, white car sat in the driveway. Whoever lived there obviously wasn't rich. Not that it was run-down, though. The owner took care of the place on their meager salary. Buffy went up to the door. She punched the doorbell. Her tinglies were going crazy now. Buffy 'knew' it was Spike at this point. He was the only one that ever caused her slayer senses to go this haywire.

No one answered. She kept ringing the doorbell. Still nobody. Okay, time to take action. Buffy stepped back and lifted her leg. She sent her foot crashing into the door. The barrier collapsed. She rushed in.

A woman with long black hair met up with her. She displayed a knife. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Buffy raised her hands. She didn't want any trouble. But if this woman got in the way of her and her vampire, well. . .

"I'm looking for a friend. I was told that he might be here," Buffy said.

"Uh huh, and that gives you the right to kick-" The woman assessed the damage done to her front door. "-my door in."

"Sorry about that," Buffy said, sheepishly. "I'll replace it."

"Do you work out?"

Buffy shrugged.

"Look, I suggest you get out before I call the police."

"I really need to find my friend. He's-"

A moan cut her off. It came from the kitchen.

"Spike?" Buffy called.

The next thing she knew, he emerged. It was as if he broke at the sight of her. He fell to his knees before her and wept. The woman stared in shock, letting her arm go limp at her side. All Buffy could do was kneel before Spike and wrap her arms around him.

It didn't matter how he got here. Or why he stayed. Or who this woman he was with was. Or . . . why he was warm!

It didn't matter at all. All that mattered was that she found him again, and she wasn't going to let him go.

* * *

What do you think? 


	3. Decisions

Second the First

By Heather Martin

Rated- PG13 (bad language mostly)

Disclaimer- Joss owns everything important in this life (Buffy TVS and Angel)

Summary- Sequel to Replay. It has been months and Spike still hasn't come home from his journey to Africa. Buffy goes in search of him, not only because of her aching heart but also because he is vital against the battle with the First. When she finds him, will he be the Spike she knew?

Recap- Dawn accidentally sent Buffy and her back to the sixth season. They managed to save Tara from a terrible death, keep Giles in town, and prevent Xander bailing out at the wedding. Buffy and Spike got together, but the vampire left at the end to win not his soul but . . . life. It has been months since Spike left and Buffy is worried. She goes to Tara for help in finding out where he is. Tara discovers that he is in Indiana of all places. He has been living with a girl named Velvet. Velvet has been taking care of Spike, who goes by the name William now, and he thinks he has been brought to the future from the year 1880.

Chapter 3- Decisions

Velvet stared in shock at the display before her. William looked like a little lost puppy who'd finally found his master again. The woman even made the analogy more powerful by petting his curls. William's sobs ceased and he raised his head to gaze into the woman's eyes.

"Buffy," he murmured. His voice sounded small and childlike.

The woman, supposedly Buffy, nodded in conformation.

"Do you know her, William?" Velvet questioned.

William nestled closer to Buffy. "She's been in my dreams. She chases away the demons."

Velvet blinked. She'd always thought of William as dependent but this was to the extreme. He had reverted to a five-year-old. He believed in demons? But isn't that what she accused him of being just a few minutes ago? She didn't know what to believe anymore.

Concern spread over Buffy's expression. "Spike, don't you remember me?"

William opened his mouth and then shut it. He looked at Buffy with plead. Poor thing, thought Velvet, he is so confused.

Buffy glanced at Velvet, and then turned her attention back to William. She stroked her thumb down his hollow cheek. "I'm going to speak with your friend, alright?"

William was reluctant to let her go. He held her arm tightly.

"I'll only be gone for a moment," Buffy assured him.

He nodded.

Buffy got up and headed over to Velvet. Velvet led her into the kitchen. She stopped near the kitchen island. Buffy faced her, crossing her arms.

"Okay, I want some answers!" Buffy demanded.

"Likewise," said Velvet.

The two women eyed each other challengingly.

Gesturing to the knife, Buffy asked, "What's that for?"

Velvet immediately placed the knife down on the surface of the island. She'd forgotten she'd still been holding it. Images of William's golden eyes sprang up in her mind. Her first inclination was to tell Buffy about what happened. But what if she couldn't trust her?

"I was peeling a potato," Velvet said. She gestured to the skinless potatoes lying on a cutting board.

Buffy relaxed a little.

"My turn," Velvet insisted. "How do you know William?"

"Sp- William. . ." Buffy took a peek into the living room to check on the subject of their conversation. "He's my boyfriend."

Velvet didn't miss the slip in his name.

"How did he end up in Africa?"

"So he made it?" Buffy let out a breath. "He uh. . . He took a trip there to meet someone. How did he end up here?"

"I found him wandering confusedly around in a small village. I was there on a trip with a few of my history classmates. He didn't even know what year it was. He thought it was in the 1800s. I don't know why but I took him back to my hotel. There really aren't any good psychiatric hospitals in Africa. I decided to bring him back here for treatment. But by that time we'd become friends. I didn't want him locked away."

Buffy's eyes widened.

"Does he have a history of being unstable?" Velvet asked.

Buffy shook her head. "You haven't heard him talking to things that aren't there, have you?"

Huh? "No."

Buffy sighed in relief. She let her arms go to her sides. She nodded toward the living room. "Is he always like that?"

"I've never seen him that bad. He's just been weird about insisting he is all Victorian."

"Good."

"What is the William you knew like?"

A slight smile played on Buffy's lips. "Spike," she said a tad bit dreamily. She seemed to detect the question in Velvet's face. "That's his nickname. His name 'is' William, but everyone calls him Spike. He's not the man that is in your living room. The William I know pretends to be a punk. He slicks back his bleached hair and wears a long leather coat. He uses crude Brittish slang and makes inappropriate jokes. But he's also loyal and will do anything for the person he loves."

She was right, that didn't sound like the William who'd been living with her for months. She'd found him with bleached-blond hair, though. It was in tangles, mind you, but Buffy had confirmed that she did know William. And the coat- Velvet hurried over to the closet near the garage door. She opened it and felt around. Her hand felt something smooth and she grabbed onto it. She yanked down the black coat and presented it to Buffy.

The blond snatched the duster. Velvet thought she could even see unshed tears in Buffy's eyes. Buffy buried her nose into the leather and took in a deep breath.

"He was wearing that when I found him. He shrugged it off when his mind cleared some but I saved it just in case," Velvet explained.

"Thank you," Buffy said. She slipped into the coat. The fabric engulfed her but still managed to compliment her.

"I'm sorry," came a bashful voice.

Both females turned to find William. His eyes were red, but he'd recovered from his boyish attack. He surveyed the women with embarrassment. He took in the leather duster with uncertainness.

"She gave that to you?" His voice was full of contempt.

"Oh." Buffy started to take off the coat.

He stopped her. "Keep it. I'm sure it looks better on you."

Buffy took a step toward him. "Spike."

He flinched. "My name is William," he firmly protested.

"William," Buffy correctly gently.

"I don't know what came over me before. I do apologize. I never should have . . . It was improper of me to fall into your arms like that. My mother would be so disappointed in my behavior."

Buffy wrinkled her brow. "Improper?"

"Yes," said William. "I don't even know you."

"You don't remember me at all?" Buffy hugged herself.

"Sorry. I have dreamt about you, though. But I don't recall actual encounters."

"What about Dawn?"

"Who?"

"My sister."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I only remember my home in England. Which is absurd! This is the twenty-first century." He laughed bitterly. He turned toward Velvet. "I am crazy, aren't I? Thinking I came from over a hundred years ago, sucking your thumb-"

"What?" Buffy shrieked.

"It was nothing," Velvet said. She begged William to stay quiet.

"I want to drink blood," William said.

No! What are you doing, William? You are going to get yourself into trouble, Velvet's mind screamed.

"I should be put away somewhere where I cannot hurt anyone."

Buffy gingerly reached out. He flinched away. "No, don't!"

She didn't listen. She touched his arm tenderly. "Shh, you are not crazy. I know it. I've seen - You do need help, though. We need to figure out what is happening to you. I know some people who can help. Will you come home with me?"

He deflated. "You really think you can help me?"

"Yes. We can figure out how to get your memories back."

"No!" Velvet exclaimed. "I'm not having William go with some stranger! How do we even know we can trust you?"

Buffy looked over, expression firm. "I love him. I would never hurt him. All I want is my va- Spike back."

Velvet examined William. He seemed very trusting of this Buffy, but she didn't know how much she could rely on his judgment.

"If he sees his home and the people who care about him," Buffy pressed, "Then maybe it will come back to him."

"I'm not letting him go somewhere with people he doesn't know," Velvet said, standing her ground.

"Come with us," William suggested.

The idea caught Velvet off guard. She did love to travel. But it wasn't a break in the school semester. Who knew how long this thing with William would last. She couldn't afford to miss out on her tests.

"I have school," she said.

"You went to class today. You don't have another one until next week. Come make sure I'm in good hands and then come back for school."

Suddenly Velvet felt very nervous. The truth was she didn't want to let William go. She didn't have a whole lot of friends and he filled the lonely void that had consumed her heart. She liked being the one to serve a purpose. If he went to this place and remembered his old life they would take her place. He would stay and she would come back here- alone.

Velvet saw the look of resolve on William's face. He'd already made up his mind.

"I have to do this," he said to Velvet.

She sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'm coming with you."

William smiled. Buffy took his hand and eyed Velvet with appreciation.

"Where are we going exactly?" Velvet asked.

"Sunnydale," Buffy said.

"Never heard of it."

Buffy grinned. "I could say the same about this town. But let me assure you, Sunnydale is much more exciting than here."


	4. Lock it Up and Throw Away the Key

Second the First

By Heather Martin

Rated- PG13 (bad language mostly)

Disclaimer- Joss owns everything important in this life (Buffy TVS and Angel)

Summary- Sequel to Replay. It has been months and Spike still hasn't come home from his journey to Africa. Buffy goes in search of him, not only because of her aching heart but also because he is vital against the battle with the First. When she finds him, will he be the Spike she knew?

Recap- Dawn accidentally sent Buffy and her back to the sixth season. They managed to save Tara from a terrible death, keep Giles in town, and prevent Xander bailing out at the wedding. Buffy and Spike got together, but the vampire left at the end to win not his soul but . . . life. It has been months since Spike left and Buffy is worried. She goes to Tara for help in finding out where he is. Tara discovers that he is in Indiana of all places. He has been living with a girl named Velvet. Velvet has been taking care of Spike, who goes by the name William now, and he thinks he has been brought to the future from the year 1880.

Chapter 4- Lock it up and throw away the Key

It was possible to feel nervous and excited at the same time. William was uncertain about what he would find in the town of Sunnydale. He hoped that everything would fall into place when he met the people who supposedly knew him. All his delusions would evaporate and he'd be okay again. Somewhere in his mind he knew that the first step to getting better was admitting there was a problem. William had been denying his illness by believing that he'd time traveled more than a hundred years into the future. It was time to face reality.

He stuffed a few multi-colored shirts into a suitcase. He came upon the black t-shirt and jeans he'd been wearing when he'd run into Velvet. He hesitated before adding them to the luggage as well.

There was a soft knock. William glanced over to the cracked door. He saw Velvet peek in.

"Can I come in?" she whispered.

He turned away from his task. "Of course."

She pushed the door slowly open and stepped inside, and then she shut it. She seemed not to know what to do with her hands. Finally she ended up forcing her arms to the side.

"Will, sit down."

He raised his scarred eyebrow (the injury he couldn't recall obtaining). I've made up my entire life and banished the truth, he decided. I wonder what horrible thing caused me to do that. Do I want to know?

William sat down on the edge of the bed. Velvet sat down nearby, the suitcase in-between them.

"I want to talk about what happened in the kitchen," she said.

William bowed his head. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I thought I was an animal for a moment." He ran a hand through his short hair.

"You looked like an animal," Velvet said.

William's head shot up. "You mean- It wasn't in my head? I was an animal?"

"I don't know what is going on. Some things might be in your mind but this wasn't one of them. Your eyes were yellow and . . ." She gulped. "Hungry."

He reached out, but before he could touch her he pulled back.

"I don't think we should tell Buffy," she told him.

"Why? She said there were people who could help me," William said.

He didn't understand why Velvet didn't trust Buffy. He knew somewhere deep inside he knew Buffy. His heart ached in a good way whenever he thought of her. He could sense that she meant only the best for him.

"She might jump to conclusions. People get scared when they don't understand things and do things they might regret. I don't want you getting hurt."

By the look in her eyes he knew that was meant as an apology for the knife incident as well as a warning. He nodded.

"All right. I agree for now. We won't tell Buffy about what happened."

It was best not to tell William about being- Or was that had been a vampire? She'd have Giles investigate the issue when they got back to California. She'd let William know everything later when she had more answers. Buffy didn't want to spook him anymore, especially when she couldn't give full answers. He was confused enough as it was.

She heard footsteps approach. William came down the stairs with two blue suitcases, one in each hand. He smiled at Buffy as he moved past her.

"I'm just going to pile these into Velvet's car," he said.

She processed the implication too late. He was out the door before she could move or protest. She ran after him with alarm. She came to a stop when she was met with a miraculous sight. William shut the door of the Dodge Neon and spun to face her. He looked at her with question.

Buffy's mouth hung open. The sunlight streamed down on him. She realized then how un-pale he was. Oh, he was still whiter than normal, but not vampy unhealthily so. His hair was mostly brown now and the curls blew gently in the breeze. He wore a baby-blue sweater with khaki pants. Do I even know him? Buffy asked herself. He's a completely different person.

William cleared his throat. "Velvet got us flight tickets for this evening. We have to leave by four because it is over an hour drive to South Bend."

Buffy blinked, coming out of her reverie. "Oh. All right. That sounds good. Do you think Velvet will let me use her phone? I'd like to call my sister and let her know I'll be home soon. It'll be long distance but I can pay for the charges."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

A little bit later she had the cordless phone to her ear. Dawn's screech came streaming through and Buffy winced.

"Yes, Dawn, I found him."

Dawn's voice went a mile a minute. If it wasn't for the practice of deciphering Dawn's excitement vocabulary Buffy wouldn't have made it out.

"He's not hurt. Yes, I'm bringing him home."

Buffy glanced around to make sure neither Velvet nor William was in hearing distance. She lowered her voice.

"He's alive, Dawnie. I don't know how but he is. This girl Velvet found him that way in Africa. I'm guessing it has to do with the trials. He doesn't remember being a vampire. He only remembers the time beforehand."

Buffy paused for Dawn's response.

"Not human, I don't think. William mentioned being attracted to blood. We have to get Giles on this. Search any incidents on vampire transformation, if there are any."

Velvet and William's voice grew nearer. "I gotta go, Dawnie. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Buffy hung up the phone. Velvet and William came into the living room.

"Thank you for letting me use your phone," Buffy told Velvet.

"That's fine," Velvet said.

Buffy addressed William. "Dawn is eager to see you."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah. She thinks of you as a brother. She told me to tell you that she needs help on The Revolutionary War." Buffy laughed.

William's lips twitched upward.

"Welcome to Scooby Central," Buffy said as she opened the door.

"Scooby Central?" Velvet asked. She scrunched up her brow.

"Oh. . ." Buffy gave a long pause before continuing. She laughed. "Nevermind. It is just a joke between us."

Velvet must really think we're all crazy, not just Spike, Buffy thought.

The whole house was waiting for them in the living room, including Xander and Anya. The newly-weds sat in the recliner, Anya perched on Xander's lap. Tara and Willow sat side-by-side on the couch. Dawn jumped up from her Indian-style sitting position on the carpet. She launched herself at William. He almost toppled over from the momentum.

"You must be Dawn," William said.

Dawn pulled back. Sadness clouded her eyes and her smile faded. "Buffy told me over the phone that you had amnesia. You really can't remember a thing?"

William shook his head. "Sorry, Dawn, no."

A tear slipped down Dawn's cheek.

"Don't cry," William begged.

Another tear rolled down. "I can't help it. I was so sure it'd all come back to you when you saw me for some reason. I'm such a dummy."

Buffy watched in amazement as William hugged Dawn. "Shhh, it's okay."

Dawn buried her face into his chest. She held onto him fiercely. "Why'd you have to go away? We were happy with you the way you were, you – you stupid bleached-blond vampire!"

Velvet's eyes widened, along with everyone else. Dawn covered her mouth, realizing her mistake.


	5. It Starts

Second the First

By Heather Martin

Rated- PG13 (bad language mostly)

Disclaimer- Joss owns everything important in this life (Buffy TVS and Angel)

Summary- Sequel to Replay. It has been months and Spike still hasn't come home from his journey to Africa. Buffy goes in search of him, not only because of her aching heart but also because he is vital against the battle with the First. When she finds him, will he be the Spike she knew?

Chapter 5- It Starts

Xander laughed. He gestured toward Dawn. "Our kidder. Dawn always says stuff like that. Just yesterday she called me a leprechaun because I was wearing green." He forced some more laughter and then abruptly ceased it.

There was a span of silence. Everyone eyed each other with uncertainty.

Anya jumped up off Xander's lap. "Oh come on!" she snapped. "They deserve the truth. Secrets and lies lead to bad things. And not just to men, but women as well. I've heard stories about what male vengeance demons do to women who lie."

"They have male vengeance demons?" Willow asked. She shifted in her seat.

"Of course," Anya said. "But they aren't clients of D' Hoffryn. They're more of an opposition actually. I remember this one time right after I made this guy's penis shrivel up he called upon a male vengeance demon to make his ex's breasts burst to get back at her. Seriously, little pieces-"

"Ahn!" Xander shrieked. "Maybe one of us would like to eat in the next few hours."

Anya shut up. She looked sheepish and sat back down.

Buffy's hands shook from the tension in the room. She stuffed them into her pockets and scanned the place wildly. Dawn looked horrified, Willow and Tara were uncomfortable, Xander was miffed at Anya, Anya was upset about having to be silent, Velvet was unreadable, and William had this expression of . . . comprehension? Enlightenment? He was okay with the news.

"I was going to tell you eventually," Buffy said.

William turned his head.

"I didn't want to scare you."

"I should be," William said. "But for some reason I'm not. I was more scared when I didn't know." He glanced at Velvet. "Now we know what was going on."

"What was going on?" Buffy asked.

Velvet opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"I sucked the blood from her cut finger. And my eyes turned golden. Funny, though. I always thought vampires were creatures of darkness." He touched his chest. "I have a heartbeat and don't feel evil."

"You went to Africa to get a soul. Or at least that's what I thought. But something more must have happened. You're like an alive vampire, I guess."

"Dear lord."

Xander laughed. Everyone looked over at him.

"Sorry," Xander said. "But he said it exactly like Giles."

Buffy shook her head. She turned her attention back to William. "What you remember is true, but it is your life before you got turned. Somehow the last hundred and twenty-something years got wiped clean."

"But you think you can retrieve them?" William questioned.

"We can try." Buffy signaled to Willow and Tara. "That's Willow and Tara, they're witches. They might be able to come up with a spell to retrieve your lost memories."

Buffy was amazed at how well William was handling this. She wondered if somewhere he knew things. If that was true, then all they had to do was surface that knowledge. Velvet, on the other hand, wasn't dealing.

"Are you all right, Velvet?"

Velvet jerked. Her body trembled. William stepped over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Velvet?" William asked softly.

A dam broke and tears slipped from Velvet's eyes. Most people fainted when they learned about vampires and demons. Buffy never saw anyone react this way. She watched William soothe his friend with gentle touches and murmurings. A pang of jealousy rose up inside Buffy. She couldn't help but wish that his arms were around her instead.

If he never remembers. . .? He was sorry for hugging me when we first met. Will he ever want to be close? Buffy bit her lip.

"It's still me," William told Velvet.

"That's not it," Velvet confessed. "It's just- I watch the news and see people getting murdered. We don't need demons in the world too."

"That's why we fight," Buffy declared. She took her finger and waved it around and all the scoobies. "We're the vampire dusters."

Velvet stared blankly.

"Vampires go poof," Willow said.

"Buffy does most of the work," Tara added.

Buffy looked at everyone meaningfully. "I'm just the muscle. Everyone has an important part to play. Speaking of parts, where is our book-wormy part?"

"Giles is watching the store so I won't lose money," Anya said. She glanced at her watch. "He should be closing it now."

"He's also reading up on the dead-one's issue." Xander paused. "Guess I can't call him that anymore."

"Is there anywhere Velvet can rest?" William inquired.

Velvet shrugged off his arm. "I'm fine!" she protested.

Stretching, Buffy said, "Well, I think I'm going to catch some z's. It's been a big two days. Velvet can sleep on the couch. And William . . ."

"Don't go to much trouble," William said. "Anywhere is fine."

Buffy wanted to grab his arm and haul him upstairs. She knew he wasn't ready for that. She wasn't even sure if he wanted to have that sort of relationship with her. For all she knew he could have a thing for Velvet.

"We have a cot downstairs." She couldn't believe she what she was saying. She promised herself Spike would never end up in the creepy basement again.

She led him downstairs, grabbing some sheets and a pillow on the way. The cot was shoved in the corner. She dragged it out and unfolded it. Then she started to make it up.

The basement was dark and chilly. There were a few cobwebs near the ceiling. There were boxes against the other wall that they hadn't touched in years. The scene was fitting for Spike the first time around, but now Buffy felt guilty for putting him up down here. What if he feels like I'm wanting to get him out of way?

"I can do that," William said. "Don't bother."

"Are-Are you sure you won't be too cold down here?" My bed is all toasty warm. My floor is warm too.

"I'll be fine."

Her heart squeezed from disappointment and longing. "Oh. Ok. But if you need anything . . ."

"Thank you."

She forced a smile. She turned to leave.

"Good night."

"Good night," she whispered.

Buffy hurried upstairs and shut the door. She pressed her palm against the barrier and began to cry. She wanted her Spike-Spike back. She wanted him under the covers with her. She wanted the smell of tobacco again. She wanted his rich accented voice, not this proper and polite language.

I never should have let him leave, Buffy thought. She pried herself away from the basement door and towards her room.

William thought himself a light sleeper. Now he realized it was his vampiric hearing that awakened him so frequently. His eyes fluttered open. Murmurings filtered down from above him. He couldn't make them out, but he recognized them as feminine. He rolled over and decided to go back to sleep. He lay there for awhile but couldn't drift off again.

His mother used to heat milk up for him whenever he had a bad dream as a child. Maybe warm milk would help him relax enough to go back to sleep. He swung his legs over the cot and got up. There was no light on but he found his way to the steps with no trouble.

Why didn't I realize my potent senses before? he asked himself.

The voice became clearer as he ascended the stairs. He halted at the top. He knew then that it was Buffy speaking.

He heard her give a great sigh. "Yes, it was the same dream. She got stabbed and I heard 'From Beneath you it Devours'. We have to gather the girls now, Giles."

Giles? That was the bookish man they had mentioned earlier. She must be on the phone with him, William reasoned.

"Willow and Tara can keep investigating Spike. You focus on the potentials."

William pressed his ear against the wood. Potential what?

There was a moment where Buffy didn't say anything.

"I don't know," Buffy finally said. "We haven't tested him. But I can't picture him handling a weapon even if he has the strength. He's not Spike, Giles. I need Spike back. Not just for me. He's important in this battle. I'm not sure we can win against The First without him."

William sucked in a breath. He was useless. He always knew it, but to hear her say it. . .

_Let me out. _

"What?" William said outloud.

_She needs me, not you. _

William looked around, but saw no one there.

_I'm not out there. I'm in here, you git. _

"Who are you?"

William could feel the presence then. It was full of strength and cockiness.

_Allow me to introduce myself. Name's Spike. _

Evil laughter Any ideas as to what is going on with Spike yet? If not, it'll be explained later.


	6. Oh, You Again

Second the First

By Heather Martin

Rated- R (rating risen in this chapter)

Disclaimer- Joss owns everything important in this life (Buffy TVS and Angel)

Summary- Sequel to Replay. It has been months and Spike still hasn't come home from his journey to Africa. Buffy goes in search of him, not only because of her aching heart but also because he is vital against the battle with the First. When she finds him, will he be the Spike she knew?

Chapter 6- Oh You Again

Buffy hung up the phone. She leaned against the wall and shut her eyes. She felt the world close in on her, blocking fresh air to her lungs. She should have started preparing for The First Evil instead of focusing on Spike. She couldn't imagine defeating it without the amulet. Spike might have to die again and I can't even enjoy our time left because he isn't himself, she thought.

Not that she hated William. A tinge of guilt stabbed her. He was a decent guy, kinda cute actually. But she needed the whole Spike package. A little sweet word here and there, along with a whole lot of playful dirtiness. If she were to picture William having sex (which was hard), she saw him taking it slow the entire time and never seeking adventurous movements. That could get old. She wished the sweet lovemaking sometimes, sure, but the rougher stuff brought on excitement.

Get back on track, slayer. The First, remember. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to meet the blank wall. She rolled her shoulders and then rubbed her neck.

There was a creak behind her. Buffy spun around. William stood there, still completely clothed. How can he stand to sleep like that? Or maybe he got dressed again before coming up. Would be too improper for a lady to see a man's bare chest. She winced at her silent mocking. You need to stop! she told herself. What do you have against William? You hardly know him. Loosen him up and he could be fun.

Buffy took in his state. He looked out of it. His eyes reminded her of when she found him in the school basement. She hoped he wasn't seeing things like before.

"Buffy?" he croaked.

She said something dumb. "Couldn't sleep?" She regretted putting up on that lumpy cot.

"I feel like I've woken up after sleeping for months."

Her brow creased.

"Did I go to Africa, or was that a dream?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Things fell into place.

"Spike, is it you?" she whispered.

The love that shone back at her gave her the answer. She flung her arms around his neck fiercely.

"Careful, love, don't cut off my air supply. Funny, that," he muttered.

She loosened her hold but didn't let go. She laughed, full of relief.

"I love you," she told him.

"Oh, Buffy. . . Love you down to my core."

At that moment Buffy believed it might all be okay. She smashed her lips to his, tasting the unnatural warmth of him. Wow, different, yet the same. He pressed her against the wall and shoved his tongue into her mouth greedily.

"Missed you. So much." Buffy's hands roamed over his clothed chest. "Need you." She yanked the sweater over his head and tossed it aside.

He glanced down at the blue material. "Where'd that come from?"

"You don't remember?" Buffy asked.

"It's all a blur," Spike said.

She stroked the side of his cheek. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is now, this moment."

He nuzzled his face in her neck. His mouth sucked on the tender flesh he found there. She moved her head to the side. He nipped, making her gasp. She giggled.

Taking her by surprise, Spike rammed her into the kitchen island. He took a hand and swept it over the surface. The bowl of fruit crashed to the floor, making apples and bananas roll. He lifted Buffy and plopped her down on the island. She giggled with glee. His hand slid up her leather-clad leg to her inner-thigh. He slipped under her shirt and played with her navel. Then he began to fumble with the button of her pants.

"Oh my!"

Vampire hybrid and slayer froze. They shifted to spot Velvet in the entryway. She had her eyes covered and her face was beet-red.

"William . . ." Velvet coughed. "Do you know what you are doing?"

Spike helped Buffy down. She did up her pants. She combed a hand through her disheveled locks.

Spike squinted. "I know you, don't I, ducks? I remember . . . and yet I don't." He spoke slowly, unsure.

Velvet removed her hand shielding her eyes. She took Spike in fully. She blinked at his muscular chest. Buffy frowned. Velvet averted her eyes.

"Velvet, meet Spike," Buffy introduced.

Velvet's mouth formed an 'o'. "William's gone?" She sounded disappointed.

"I don't understand," Spike said.

"You were William," Buffy replied. "You only remembered your human life. I think it was an after-effect of the trials."

Spike shook his head. "I didn't torture you with bloody awful poetry, did I?"

"It wasn't that bad," Velvet said.

Spike laughed. "Thanks for the lie, pet."

Velvet looked down at the floor. "Sorry to interrupt your reunion. I just heard the clatter . . . I'm a light sleeper. I'll just go." Velvet hurried away before anyone could protest.

Spike watched the spot where Velvet had been, his brow furrowed. Buffy bent down to clean up the fruit.

"Velvet let you stay with her when you couldn't find your way home. She only knows William, so it will take her some time to be okay with this," Buffy rambled.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Huh?"

He paused. "Y-You heard me. I have to go to the loo."

Buffy burst out with full-fledged laughter. His confession was so out of place. She hugged her stomach and shook with delight until her cheeks hurt.

Spike grinned.

"I-I'll walk to you the bathroom," Buffy offered.

She took his hand and led him up the stairs. She pushed him into the bathroom. He glanced around at the contents.

"Going to watch, slayer?" he teased.

"Tempting," Buffy said. She smiled and shut the door.

She continued to smile. This bathroom no longer held dark memories. Spike didn't hesitate in the slightest to use it. It was a reminder that things could change for the better.

She waited outside for him. He took quite a while, even after she heard the toilet flush.

"Spike, are you done?"

"Oh, yeah."

She turned the knob and stepped in. Spike stood before the mirror. He leaned forward to admire himself. He frowned and then glanced downward at the Khaki pants.

"What did the poof do to me?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "We'll buy some bleach at the store tomorrow if you want. As for the khaki problem . . ."

He smirked.

They tumbled into the master bedroom. Spike kicked the door closed. They fell onto the bed. Buffy helped Spike tear the retched khaki pants off. Their actions were passionate but not rough. When he slid inside it was like venturing home. She had felt so lost since he left, as if he took a huge chunk of herself with him. Now he gave her that chunk back, all toasty from keeping it safe in his heart. Okay, she could be corny sometimes. She was the slayer, yes, but she was still a girl.

Spike drove harder into her. Something changed then as he neared the peak of their pleasure. He tossed her around so she was ontop. He grabbed her hips and smashed them down upon him. She cried out from gratification and the tear she felt. It was all too familiar. She recalled it from the first time round: the fast and furious. Things passed in a haze. She caught a glimpse of Spike's golden eyes and fangs. His face was unlike that of a regular vamp. His features no longer scrunched into ridges.

The pain mingled with the enjoyment until she couldn't tell one from the other. She screamed as she climaxed, her entire body shuddering from release. Still he kept pounding into her, forcing her body to impale him.

The next thing she knew he thrust her neck down to his mouth. He growled loudly and then sharp teeth penetrated her vein. He pumped and sucked in conjunction. Her eyelids fell closed. The sensation overcame her and she came again, and this time he followed.

She fell back against the mattress, disoriented, her head floaty. The springs squeaked and she felt Spike scramble off the bed. Finally she gathered herself enough to lift up and look over. Spike stood at the foot of the bed, breathing hard.

He seemed frightened for some reason. Red smeared his lips, but other than that he appeared more misplaced than wild. He grabbed the converter off the bed and wrapped it around himself.

"How did . . .? What . . .? Oh dear," Spike stammered.

No, not Spike, Buffy thought. William. William was back.

I've created Velvet and don't know what to do with her. L I'm up for suggestions.


	7. Puzzle Pieces

Second the First

By Heather Martin

Rated- R (rating risen in this chapter)

Disclaimer- Joss owns everything important in this life (Buffy TVS and Angel)

Summary- Sequel to Replay. It has been months and Spike still hasn't come home from his journey to Africa. Buffy goes in search of him, not only because of her aching heart but also because he is vital against the battle with the First. When she finds him, will he be the Spike she knew?

Chapter 7- Puzzle Pieces

Buffy held the blue sheet up to her chin in order to conceal herself. She shyly turned her eyes away. They were strangers, Buffy realized. This bed was unfamiliar territory to him.

"I'm sorry. You were Spike," she explained. "We have to figure this out. I can't have you doing the musical chair game whenever you see fit."

"You think I want this?" he shot back.

She shook her head. "No. That's why we have to figure this out."

"You want him, don't you? You want me to disappear so you can have him."

Her eyes lifted. "Not disappear. You have good qualities. You two have to merge or something."

William seemed to deflate. "Better if we didn't. I heard you on the telephone. You need a warrior. I'll only make him weaker."

Buffy stood up, keeping the sheet wrapped around her naked form. She met his eyes gently.

Something akin to hope sprang up in William's gaze. She instantly felt sorry for him. This was a man that thought he was unworthy and in the way. She remembered the time she declared that Spike was beneath her and the expression on his face. The hurt she caused when she slammed the door in his face. When he cowered in the corner with guilt after he discovered he'd killed again after the soul. Glimmers of William. Sudden awareness took form and she knew who William was. She'd seen him. He'd always been a part of Spike but he'd hidden him in the depths of his essence.

Why was he separate now?

She slowly stepped over to William. She took her hand and cupped his cheek.

"I think I know what is going on," she said. "You aren't another person, you are part of Spike."

He stared back at her in amazement.

"But the question is 'Why have you and Spike split apart?'"

She took her hand away, but kept her meaningful gaze. He was the part of Spike that made the 'you are the one' speech. He was the one that patted her on the back when her mother was sick. She wanted to confess love for him, but she didn't want to frighten him. He didn't remember any of those things.

I think the soul gave Spike more than a conscience, Buffy thought. I think it made him unashamed to let that sweet, shy poet out a little bit more.

"I'm going to put on some pajamas," Buffy lamely said.

"Oh, yes, of course." William spun around.

Buffy rummaged through her drawers. She took out her heart patterned ones and put them on. Then she turned back around.

"You can look now."

William slowly rotated. He snatched up the khaki pants. "I'll put these on and go back downstairs."

"Or. . . You could stay."

He froze.

"On the floor," she quickly added. Don't want to scare him. He's so fragile. No wonder he hid in his Spike-shell.

"I-I. . ." William held tightly to the pants.

"Don't feel pressured. The cot is still open."

"That's very kind of you, Buffy." He averted his eyes. "It is rather chilly down in the basement."

Buffy smiled. "I wouldn't want you to turn into a vamp-cicle. It is toasty warm up here. Heat rises, you know."

After he was half-way dressed, Buffy made up a space for him right next to bed. He crawled under the blankets and closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly. Buffy, however did not. She lay on the edge of the mattress and stared down at him in the moonlight. He was so cute, boyish.

A sense of peace washed over her. She'd been terrified that William had taken Spike's place at first and he might never return. Now she knew that he was a puzzle piece, the demon another. All she needed to do was put them back together.

Sometime during the night Buffy fell asleep. She woke up to meet the glare of the sun. She spotted William on the floor and her first impulse was to drag him into the shadows. Then comprehension set in. She watched him for a few moments in awe. He glowed.

Finally Buffy crept out of the room. She visited the bathroom and then went to the kitchen. She found Willow there. The witch stood before the stove with a spatula. Looking closer, Buffy made out that she was making pancakes.

Willow half-turned. "Oh, hey, Buffy. I thought I'd surprise Tara with some breakfast in bed. There's plenty to go round. You want?"

"Sounds good," Buffy said.

She hopped up onto a stool before the kitchen island. She glanced at the container of fruit and blushed.

"So, what happened last night?" Willow shot Buffy a quizzical look. "It sounded like-"

Buffy put her face in her hands. "Oh God," she moaned.

Willow's eyes widened. "It was! You and William?"

"No, not William. Spike."

"Spike is back?"

"For a few hours," Buffy said. "Long enough for-"

Willow flipped the pancakes. "Wow."

"I don't know what made him change back." She replayed it in her head. "Unless. . ."

"What?"

"He changed right after biting me."

"He bit you?" Willow scanned Buffy's neck. Buffy touched the place his teeth broke her skin. It felt mostly smooth from her slayer healing.

"Sometimes he does that. Scared me at first, mostly because I liked it." Buffy gave a slight smile. "It's kinda exciting in a good way."

"Kinky."

"He was a little rough. I wonder if he felt bad about it." Buffy paused. "I have this theory. I think Spike split himself up. Like there is William, his human side, and Spike, his demon side. But they used to both be together. I think he might be hiding behind William for some reason."

Willow turned off the heat. She got down some plates and set them on the island.

"Like dissociative identity disorder?" Willow suggested.

"You mean multiple personalities?"

Willow seemed shocked. Buffy slapped her arm.

"I know some stuff! I took psychology, remember? Maggie might have been warped-scientist-lady, but she was a good teacher."

Willow laughed.

"Something must have happened during the trials to make him split into two," Buffy said. "But he didn't split into two the first time he got a soul. He was crazy, but that was from the first." Buffy bit her lip.

"He didn't just get a soul, Buffy. He became alive. Maybe it was too much for him to handle," Willow said.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I can look into it. But, Buffy. . . I don't know if magic is what Spike needs right now."

"I can't waste time being psychiatrist-Buffy right now."

Willow began to scoop the pancakes onto plates. "I'll see what I can dig up."

­­­­­­­­­­­­

Ok, I am getting to the actual First, but it is taking me some time.


End file.
